Memorias
by dios demonio Dragneel
Summary: Mi historia trata sobre el pasado de los hermanos Ramirez y hasta su llegada a Fairy Tail
1. Nuevo hogar

Memorias

 **Hola esta es una historia que comencé a planearla después del capítulo 25 de Fairy Tail año-X810 bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 de Memorias espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 1**

" _Nuevo hogar"_

-En algún lugar del continente Ishgar se encontraba una familia que subía unas cajas a un carruaje el cual era manejado por un hombre peli negro de unos 30 años y una mujer peli verde de unos 28 años que estaba sentada a lado del hombre, mientras que atrás venia un niño peli negro de unos 10 años que estaba cargando a otro niño peli verde y frente a ellos esta una niña peli verde de unos 3 años-

****: Oye too-san ya mero llegamos? –Pregunto el niño peli negro que se asomó dónde estaban sus padres-

****: Falta poco Jose –dijo el papa del niño que estaba manejando el carruaje-

Jose: Esta bien –dijo el niño que volvió a meter la cabeza a dentro del carruaje-

*****: Puedo ver la aldea Mike –dijo la mujer que estaba sentada alado del hombre-

Mike: Bien niños llegamos –dijo el hombre que comenzó a bajar a sus hijos-Bien vayan a jugar yo me encargare de bajar las cosas –dijo el hombre que comenzó a sacar un libro y lo abrió-

-En algún lugar de la aldea se encontraba un bosque los 2 niños se adentraron ahí a jugar-

Jose: Bien Jade vamos a ver quién la llega más lejos –dijo el niño que agarro dos piedras del suelo y le dio una a su hermana-

Jade: Vas a ganar tu Oni-chan –dijo la peli verde que tenía bajos los ánimos porque sabía que iba a perder-

Jose: Esta bien volvamos con nuestros padres –dijo el peli negro que agarro de la mano su hermana y salieron corriendo-

-Cuando salieron del bosque llegaron a su casa-

Mike: Cheri los niños –dijo el peli negro que salió junto a una mujer que cargaba un niño-

Cheri: Niños se encuentran bien? –Pregunto la mama de los niños que parecía preocupada ya que sus hijos llegaron acelerados-

Jose: No pasó nada –dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa-

Cheri: Que alivio –dijo la mama de los niños ya calmada-

Mike: Bien vayan a ver sus habitaciones –dijo el papa de los niños que se acercó a su esposa- Espero tranquilidad en esta aldea –dijo el hombre que abrazo a su esposa-

Cheri: Yo también –dijo la mujer que le correspondió el abrazo a su esposo-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado y lo siento si es corto es que la historia la hice que comience así pero no todos los capítulos serán así.**


	2. El mago ladron

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de memorias espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 2**

 _"El mago ladrón"_

 **(Aldea Rosed-7 años más tarde)**

Mike: Bien hora de la escuela niños –dijo el hombre peli negro que estaba en la cocina-

Jade: Estoy lista too-chan –dijo la niña peli verde que vestía una blusa blanca y una falda azul marino-

Cheri: Bien, Luke ya está listo –dijo la mujer peli verde que estaba cargando a un niño de 4 años que vestía una playera blanca y un pantalón azul-

Mike: Entonces solo falta Jose –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria y que comenzó a caminar y subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada y entonces la toco-

Jose: Ahí voy –dijo el joven peli negro que abrió la puerta y que vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris-

-Los dos peli negros bajaron las escaleras y los tres hijos se fueron a la escuela-

Cheri: Bien hora de ir haya –dijo la mujer peli verde que agarro un bolso verde y se dirigió a la puerta-

Mike: *suspiro* Okei –dijo el hombre peli negro que agarro un libro de color café-

 **(En camino a la escuela)**

-Dos niños y un joven caminaban hasta que la niña choco con otro niño de su misma edad y la niña cayó al suelo-

Jade: Auch –dijo la niña peli verde que estaba tirada en el suelo-

Jose: Te encuentras bien Jade –dijo el joven peli negro que ayudo a levantar a su hermana-

Jade: Si estoy bien –dijo la niña peli verde que se sacudió el uniforme-

*****: Anda niño discúlpate –dijo un joven peli café de unos 16 años-

*****: Lo siento mucho –dijo un niño peli negro que agacho la cabeza-

*****: Esa marca, van a la misma escuela que nosotros –dijo el joven peli café asombrado-

Jose: Si –dijo el peli negro con una cara normal-

*****: Les parece si vamos juntos –dijo el joven peli café con una sonrisa-

Jose: Esta bien –dijo el joven peli negro también con una sonrisa-

*****: Mi nombre es Terry, y él es mi hermano –dijo el joven peli café que le toco los hombros a su hermano-

*****: Mi nombre es Claus –dijo el niño peli negro que agacho la cabeza-

Los tres hermanos: Es un gusto conocerlos –dijeron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo-

Terry: Bien será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde –dijo el joven peli café que comenzó a caminar-

-Los tres niños y los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio-

 **(En algún lugar de la aldea)**

Mike: Rayos me estoy desesperando –dijo el hombre peli negro que estaba en una fila-

Cheri: Tranquilo ya mero es nuestro turno –dijo la mujer peli verde que estaba parada a lado de su esposo-

-Una hora paso y los dos seguían de pie hasta que alguien abrió la puerta-

***: Bien aldeanos denme todas sus jewells –dijo un hombre que había entrado por la puerta y que no portaba un arma-

Guardia: Sera mejor que te vayas –dijo un hombre que estaba uniformado-

***: No lo creo, mi nombre es Rod y soy un mago –dijo el hombre que apretó su puño y le metió un fuerte golpe al guardia que cayó al suelo-

Mike: Oye será mejor que lo dejes o sino –dijo el hombre peli negro que se salió de la fila-

Rod: O sino que –dijo el hombre que tenía un pie sobre el guardia-

Mike: O sino utilizare mi magia contigo –dijo el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

Rod: Dudo mucho que sepas usar magia –dijo el hombre que piso con más fuerza al guardia-

Mike: No me dejas más opción –dijo el hombre peli negro que abrió el libro café- Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Tokage) –grito el hombre peli negro que puso su mano en el suelo y de ella salió un Lagarto-

Rod: Que tipo de mago eres –dijo el hombre impresionado por lo que vio-

Mike: Soy un mago de invocación –dijo el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

-El Lagarto se lanzó contra el mago ladrón y lo saco después de eso la gente del lugar murmuraba cosas hasta que alguien entro por el techo-

****: Alto ahí –dijo el hombre que había entrado por el techo-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el jueves no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Gremio Oscuro

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Memorias espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 3**

 _"Gremio Oscuro"_

 **(En algún lugar de la aldea Rosed)**

Mike: Tranquilo no hemos hecho nada malo –dijo el mago de invocación impactado por la forma que entro la otra persona-

****: Si lose –dijo el hombre que había entrado por el techo de cabellara blanca y vestía una camisa gris y un pantalón negro y aparentaba tener unos 26 años-

*****: Buen trabajo Ride –dijo otro hombre peli negro de unos 29 años que vestía ropa negra y que había entrado por la puerta-

Ride: Ahhh! Eres tu Kaito –dijo el hombre peli blanco que dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada-

Kaito: Necesito que venga con nosotros –dijo el hombre peli negro que separo frente a Mike-

Mike: No iré a ningún lugar sin mi esposa –dijo el mago de invocación con un tono serio-

Kaito: Esta bien –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada siniestra-

-El mago de invocación se acercó a su esposa que parecía preocupada-

Mike: Vamos –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Cheri: Esta bien –dijo la mujer peli verde sin dudarlo-

-Las 4 personas salieron del lugar y subieron a un carruaje que tomo dirección a las afueras de la aldea-

 **(En otra parte de la aldea)**

Terry: Así que son nuevos ehhh! Bueno llegamos a la escuela –dijo el joven peli café que se quedó parado en la entrada- La dirección está ahí –dijo el joven peli café señalando un edificio grande-

Jose: Gracias Terry –dijo el joven peli negro que tomo a sus hermanos y se dirigieron al lugar señalado-

-En la oficina del director un joven con un niño y una niña entraron-

Director: Ustedes son los nuevos no –dijo un hombre peli café de unos 25 años y que vestía un traje negro-

Jose: Si –dijo el joven peli negro que todavía tenía una cara seria-

-Una hora paso y los tres hermanos salieron del edificio junto al director-

-Jose se dirigió al tercer edificio, mientras que el director se dirigió al segundo edificio y toco la puerta de un salón-

Director: Mire maestra aquí le traigo un nuevo estudiante –dijo el director que puso a Luke en medio de la maestra y el-

Profesora: Ohhh! Gracias –dijo la maestra con una sonrisa y que después miro a Luke- Pasa adelante –dijo la maestra que metió a Luke y cerró la puerta-

Director: Bien iremos al tercer piso –dijo el director de la escuela que comenzó a subir escaleras-

-En el salón de Luke-

Profesora: Bien chicos él es un nuevo estudiante, preséntate –dijo la maestra que toco el hombro de Luke-

Luke: Mi nombre es Luke Ramírez, espero y nos podamos llevar bien –dijo el niño peli verde que agacho la cabeza y con un tono de timidez-

-En el tercer piso del segundo edificio-

Director: Bien este es tu salón –dijo el director que toco la puerta y se fue a su oficina-

Profesor: Tú eres –dijo un hombre con una cara tristeza-

Jade: Me llamo Jade y me asignaron a este salón –dijo la niña peli verde con un rostro triste ya que fue separada de sus hermanos-

Profesor: Adelante –dijo el maestro un poco más animado y cerró la puerta después de que entro Jade-Preséntate –dijo el maestro que camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla-

Jade: Mi nombre es Jade Ramírez es un placer conocerlos –dijo la niña peli verde que agacho la cabeza para esconder la vergüenza-

Claus: Ohhh! Eres tu Jade –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade: Hola Claus –dijo la niña peli verde un poco sonrojada-

-En el tercer edificio-

Jose: Este es mi salón –dijo el joven peli negro que toco la puerta del salón-

Profesora: Tú eres –dijo una mujer de unos 23 años de cabellera color castaña y que vestía una blusa blanca y un pantalón negro-

Jose: Me llamo Jose Ramírez y soy nuevo me asignaron a este salón –dijo el joven peli negro con un tono de voz tímida-

Profesora: Adelante Jose y preséntate –dijo la maestra que se fue a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla-

-Jose entro muy calmado y se paró frente a la clase-

Jose: Me llamo Jose Ramírez y soy nuevo en la escuela espero y nos podamos llevar bien –dijo el joven peli negro que agacho la cabeza y se fue a cualquier asiento-

 **(En otra parte de la aldea Rosed)**

Mike: Y hasta dónde iremos? –Pregunto el mago de invocación con un tono de preocupación-

Ride: Ohhh! Llegamos –dijo el hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa-

Kaito: Abajen los dos –dijo el hombre peli negro que camino hacia un edificio pero logro notar a dos personas-

*******: Vaya pero si es Kaito –dijo un hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

Kaito: Claudio –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria-

*****: Hola Ride –dijo una mujer peli café con una sonrisa-

Ride: Hola Rouse –dijo el hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Y ellos que? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro intrigado-

Kaito: Los llevaremos ante el maestro –dijo el hombre peli negro con una cara seria-

-Las 6 personas entraron al edificio que tenían enfrente-

******: Kaito al fin llegas –dijo un hombre peli negro que vestía ropa negra y tenía una máscara puesta-

Kaito: Maestro Lothor, aquí le traigo unas presas más –dijo el hombre peli negro que se agacho ante su maestro-

Lothor: Bienvenidos a nuestro gremio oscuro –dijo el maestro del gremio con una cara aterradora-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	4. La desicion

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 4**

 _"La decisión"_

 **(En el gremio)**

Mike: Un gremio oscuro –dijo el mago de invocación impactado-

Lothor: Si –dijo el maestro del gremio con un tono de miedo y que el maestro se fue a otra parte-

Cheri: Tenemos que huir –dijo la mujer peli verde con un tono de voz baja y miedo-

Mike: No lo conseguiríamos –dijo el mago de invocación que agacho la cabeza-

Cheri: Entonces que haremos? –Pregunto la mujer que parecía preocupada-

Mike: Unirnos al gremio –respondió el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y un tono de voz serio-

 **(En la escuela)**

-Había pasado una hora desde que ingresaron los hermanos Ramírez a sus propias aulas-

-En el segundo edificio –tercer piso-

*****: Hola eres nueva verdad? –Pregunto un niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade: Si –respondió la niña peli verde que no miraba al niño peli negro-

Claus: Black aléjate de ella –dijo el niño peli negro que se inter puso entre el niño peli negro-

Black: Claus –dijo el niño peli negro con un tono de voz serio y una mirada seria- Bien hora de irnos –dijo el niño peli negro que camino a la salida y detrás del otros dos niños-

Claus: Nunca hables con ellos –dijo el niño peli negro con un tono de voz serio y una mirada preocupación-

Jade: Esta bien –dijo la niña peli verde que voltio la mirada hacia otro lado evitando que Claus la viera sonrojada-

 **(En el gremio)**

Cheri: Unirnos estás loco –dijo la mujer peli verde con una mirada molesta y un tono de voz agresivo pero bajo-

Mike: Se te ocurre una mejor idea? –Pregunto el mago de invocación con un tono de voz temerosa y una mirada totalmente pérdida-

Cheri: No –respondió la mujer peli verde que voltio la mirada hacia otro lado-

Mike: Entonces es la única opción –dijo el mago de invocación que trago saliva y se paró de la silla y tomo dirección a donde se encontraba el maestro- Maestro Lothor –dijo el mago de invocación con un tono de voz serio y con una mirada de determinación-

Lothor: Si –dijo el maestro del gremio con un tono de voz que daba miedo y una mirada totalmente aterradora-

Mike: Queremos hablar con usted –dijo el mago de invocación con el mismo tono de voz y con la misma mirada-

Lothor: Esta bien –dijo el maestro del gremio que cerro sus ojos y se paró de su silla- Bien vamos a mi oficina –dijo el maestro del gremio que tomo rumbo a una oficina del segundo piso y que era seguido por Mike y Cheri-

-En la oficina del maestro-

Lothor: Bien que es lo que quieren? –Pregunto el maestro del gremio con un tono de voz serio y una mirada seria-

Mike: Queremos unirnos al gremio –respondió el mago de invocación y con un tono de voz de determinación y una mirada esperanzada-

Lothor: Y saben usar magia? –Pregunto el maestro del gremio con un tono de burla y una mirada seria-

Cheri: Si –dijo la mujer peli verde con un tono de voz seria y una mirada de determinación-

Lothor: Y esa es su decisión? –Pregunto el maestro del gremio con un tono de voz serio y que cerró sus ojos-

Mike y Cheri: Si –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Lothor: Bien a partir de ahora son miembros del gremio oscuro Ala Negra bienvenidos Mike, Cheri –dijo el maestro del gremio con un tono de voz esperanzada y una mirada seria-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	5. El primer trabajo

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 5**

 _"El primer trabajo"_

 **(En la escuela)**

-En el tercer edificio-segundo piso-

Profesora: Bien jóvenes una hora y podrán irse –dijo la maestra con una sonrisa-

Terry: Si salida –grito el joven peli café con un tono de voz de emoción-

Profesora: Terry cállate –grito la maestra que se molestó por el grito de él joven peli café-

Terry: Si –dijo el joven peli café con un tono de voz de miedo-

-Un joven peli negro se paró de su asiento y agarro su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta-

Profesora: Jose a dónde vas? –Pregunto la maestra que al parecer estaba enojada-

Jose: Por mis hermanos ya es salida –dijo el joven peli negro que miro a su maestra con una mirada seria y de repente sonó el timbre-

Profesora: Pueden irse –dijo la maestra que quedo impactada por la forma en que actuó el joven peli negro-

 **(En el gremio Ala Negra)**

Claudio: Así que se unieron al gremio? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

Mike: Si –respondió el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

Claudio: Andando –dijo el hombre peli negro que miro hacia la puerta-

Mike: A dónde iremos? –Pregunto el mago de invocación intrigado-

Claudio: Iremos a un bar –dijo el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

Cheri: A un bar –dijo la mujer peli verde que se molestó por lo que dijo el hombre peli negro-

Rouse: Tranquila es por trabajo –dijo la mujer peli café con una sonrisa-

Mike: Bien vamos –dijo el mago de invocación que se paró de la silla-

-Las dos personas se dirigieron a la salida del gremio y caminaron con rumbo a un bar-

 **(En la escuela)**

Jose: Bien hora de irnos –dijo el joven peli negro que tomo junto a sus dos hermanos el camino a casa-

Claus: Nos vemos mañana Jade –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade: Si –dijo la niña peli verde con una sonrisa-

Terry: Hora de irnos Claus –dijo el joven peli café con una mirada seria-

Claus: Adiós –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

-Los dos hermanos caminaron con rumbo a un lugar de las afueras de la aldea-

 **(En algún lugar de la aldea)**

Claudio: Bien llegamos –dijo el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

-Los dos hombres entraron al bar y se dirigieron a la barra-

Claudio: Que es lo que tenemos? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria-

Hombre del bar: Escuche algo sobre una biblioteca que está abandonada dicen que los libros están ahí pero la entrada está custodiada por dos estatuas que cobran vida al momento de acercarse a la puerta –dijo el encargado con una mirada seria- Pagaran un buen precio por esos libros –dijo el encargado con una sonrisa-

Mike: Escojo esa –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación-

Claudio: Bien hora de regresar al gremio y decirle al maestro sobre esto –dijo el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

-Las dos personas salieron del bar y se quedaron parados por un instante-

Mike: Bien mi primer trabajo –dijo el mago de invocación con entusiasmo-Daré lo mejor de mí –pensó el mago de invocación que miro hacia el cielo-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	6. La biblioteca en ruinas

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 6**

 _"La biblioteca en ruinas"_

 **(En la casa Ramírez)**

Jose: Parece que no están –pensó el joven peli negro que abrió la puerta y entraron- Bien haremos nuestra tarea primero y después comeremos –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade y Luke: Si –dijeron los dos niños peli verdes al mismo tiempo-

 **(En el gremio)**

Terry: Llegamos –dijo un joven peli café con una sonrisa-

Rouse: Hola Terry, Claus que tal la escuela? –Pregunto la mujer peli café con una sonrisa-

Claus: Bien hoy hice una nueva amiga –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

Rouse: Que bien –dijo la mujer peli café con una sonrisa-

Terry: Y too-san? –Pregunto el joven peli café con una mirada seria-

Rouse: Va llegando –dijo la mujer peli café que miro hacia la entrada-

Mike: Cheri nos vamos de misión –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Cheri: y que hay de nuestros hijos? –Pregunto la mujer peli verde que parecía preocupada-

Mike: Estarán bien –respondió el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claudio: No importa si vamos con ustedes? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria-

Mike: No adelante –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Rouse: Bien vayan a casa –dijo la mujer peli café con una sonrisa-

Terry: Hora de irnos Claus –dijo el joven peli café que cerro sus ojos y camino con dirección a la salida del gremio-

-Los 4 magos salieron del gremio y caminaron hasta que llegaron a un bosque y se adentraron en el-

 **(En el bosque)**

Claudio: Bien Mike cual es el plan? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria-

Mike: Acabar con los sujetos que custodian la entrada –respondió el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Bien te ayudare –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada de determinación-

Mike: Sigamos –dijo el mago de invocación que parecía entusiasmado-

-Los 4 magos caminaron un buen rato por el bosque hasta que encontraron la salida y vieron un edificio que parecía estar abandonado y tomaron camino hacia la entrada-

 **(En la biblioteca)**

Guardián 1: Quien osa pisar un lugar prohibido? –Pregunto la estatua que cobro vida y bloque la entrada con una espada-

Mike: Magos del gremio Ala Negra –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y que tomo pose de pelea-

Guardián 2: No pueden entrar aquí largo –grito la segunda estatua que también cobro vida y que levanto su espada dispuesto a atacar al mago de invocación-

Claudio: Este tipo es mío –dijo el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa y que bloque el ataque de la segunda estatua- Bramido del Dios de Tierra (Chikyujin no Dogo) –grito el hombre peli negro que lanzo una bola de tierra negra de su boca que atravesó a la segunda estatua-

Mike: Entonces yo iré por el otro –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y que puso una mano en el suelo- Invocación: Golem (Yobidashi: Goremu) –grito el mago de invocación que quito su mano del suelo y apareció un monstro gigante- Ataca Golem –grito el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-El Golem levanto su puño y le metió un fuerte golpe al guardián 1 destruyéndolo-

Mike: Bien –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa- A todo eso esa magia –dijo el mago de invocación que parecía asombrado-

Claudio: La magia perdida: God Slayer de Tierra (Lost Magic: Kami Sureiya no Chikyu) –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

-Los 4 magos entraron a la biblioteca y se asombraron-

Mike: Esto será una fortuna –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

*****: Parece que llego compañía –dijo un hombre peli morado con una mirada seria-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	7. Un triste final

Memoria

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 7**

 _"Un triste final"_

Mike: Quién eres? –Pregunto el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

*****: Mi nombre es Flade –dijo el hombre peli morado con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Flade –dijo el god slayer de tierra confundido-

Flade: Así es –dijo el hombre peli morado con una mirada seria-

Cheri: A que viniste? –Pregunto la mujer peli verde también con una mirada seria-

Flade: En busca del libro prohibido –dijo el hombre peli morado con una sonrisa-

Rouse: Libro prohibido? –Pregunto la mujer peli café con una mirada de preocupación-

Flade: Si y ustedes me estorban –dijo el hombre peli morado con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Ya te recuerdo –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria- Tu eres miembro de Rainbow Colors no es así? –Pregunto el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Flade: Si lo soy –dijo el hombre peli morado con una sonrisa-

 **(En la casa Ramírez)**

Jose: Bien terminamos –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa- Ahora esperen que ya preparo la cena –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade y Luke: Si –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos niños peli verdes con una sonrisa-

 **(En la biblioteca)**

-Los 5 magos intercambiaron miradas por un momento hasta que algo atravesó la puerta-

Guardián 2: Esto no ha terminado –grito el guardián dos que parecía molesto-

Flade: Parece que no lo lograron –dijo el hombre peli morado con una mirada seria-

Claudio: Mike encarguémonos del guardián –dijo el god slayer de tierra que se puso frente al guardián y tomo pose de pelea-

Mike: Que hay del mago? –Pregunto el mago de invocación que miraba al hombre peli morado-

Rouse: Cheri y yo nos encargaremos de el –dijo la mujer peli café con una sonrisa-

Mike: Bien contamos con ustedes –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria- Claudio tengo un plan –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y que puso una mano en el suelo-

Claudio: Bien ponlo en marcha –dijo el god slayer con una mirada seria-

Mike: Estoy en eso –dijo el mago de invocación que quito su mano del suelo- Invocación: Guardián (Yobidashi: Gadian) –grito el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-En otra parte de la biblioteca-

Flade: Ustedes me pueden derrotar –dijo el hombre peli morado con un tono de voz burla-

Rouse: Si Furia del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuoma no Gekiko) –grito la mujer peli café que expulso una bocanada de tierra-

Flade: Muro de Fuego (Hono no Kabe) –grito el hombre peli morado que levanto su pierna y golpeo el piso y de la nada salió fuego del piso-

-En otra parte de la biblioteca-

Mike: Claudio sube de él y atácalo desde la cabeza hacia abajo –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

Claudio: Esta bien –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa- Pilar del Dios de Tierra (Chikyujin no Hashira) –grito el god slayer de tierra que junto sus dos manos y del centro salió el pilar que atravesó al guardián por la cabeza y que comenzó a destrozarse-

Mike: Jaque mate –dijeron los dos magos con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caer los escombros del guardián-

-En otra parte de la biblioteca-

Flade: Magia de caza demonios –dijo el hombre peli morado con una sonrisa-

Rouse: Magia de caza elemental –dijo la devil slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Flade: Sera mejor que no me contenga –dijo el mago de fuego con una sonrisa-

Rouse: Ven –dijo la devil slayer de tierra con una mirada de determinación-

Flade: Clon de Fuego (Kasai Kuron) –dijo el mago de fuego con una sonrisa y que comenzó a parecer otro de el-

Rouse: Cheri vete –dijo la devil slayer de tierra con una mirada seria- Moriré aquí –pensó la devil slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Cheri: Si –dijo la mujer peli verde que corrió hacia otro lugar-

Clon Flade: Lanza de Fuego (Hono no Kari) –grito el clon del mago de fuego que lanzo una flecha hacia la devil slayer de tierra-

-La devil slayer de tierra de un salto pudo esquivar la espada hasta que el mago de fuego apareció frente a ella-

Flade: Espada de Fuego (Hono no Ken) –dijo el mago de fuego que junto sus manos y luego las separo y creo una espada roja con la que atravesó a la devil slayer de tierra-

Claudio: Rouse –grito el god slayer de tierra que estaba llegando al campo de batalla-

Flade: Sera mejor que me vaya de aquí –dijo el mago de fuego que salió por una ventana-

Rouse: Claudio lo siento –dijo la devil slayer de tierra que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos-

Claudio: NOOOO –grito el god slayer de tierra que comenzó a llorar-

 **(En algún lugar de la aldea)**

Rouse: Esta marca es para ti querido Terry –dijo la devil slayer de tierra que comenzó a brillar- Los quiero hijos míos –dijo la devil slayer de tierra que desapareció-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	8. Aquel libro prohibido

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 8**

 _"Aquel libro prohibido"_

 **(En la biblioteca)**

Cheri: Este libro –dijo la mujer peli verde con una mirada de instigación- Modificación de Memoria (Memori no Henko) –dijo la mujer peli verde que comenzó a brillar y junto a ella el libro- Me lo llevare para mí –dijo la mujer peli verde que comenzó a guardar el libro en una mochila-

Mike: Cheri –grito el mago de invocación que parecía preocupado-

Cheri: Aquí estoy –dijo la mujer peli verde que corrió hacia el mago de invocación-

Mike: Hora de irnos –dijo el mago de invocación que camino hacia la salida-

-La cara de la peli verde cambio al notar que faltaba cierta devil slayer de tierra-

Cheri: Donde esta Rouse? –Pregunto la mujer peli verde que parecía preocupada-

-Un momento de silencio se hizo presente y los dos magos cerraron sus ojos-

Cheri: Murió –dijo la mujer peli verde que comenzó a llorar-

Claudio: Si –dijo el god slayer de tierra que comenzó adentrarse en el bosque- Muévanse tenemos que llegar al gremio antes de del anochecer –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Mike y Cheri: Si –respondieron al mismo tiempo con un tono temeroso-

 **(En el bosque)**

Claudio: Bien falta poco para llegar –dijo el god slayer de tierra que miro a sus compañeros- Sigamos –dijo el god slayer de tierra que cerro sus ojos y siguió caminando-

-Una hora paso hasta que salieron del bosque y llegaron al gremio-

 **(En el gremio)**

-Los magos del gremio escucharon como alguien abría las puertas-

Kairo: Ohhh! Son ustedes como les fue? –Pregunto el hombre peli negro con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Cierra el pico o te matare –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Ride: Ehhh! Donde esta Rouse? –Pregunto el hombre peli blanco con una mirada de instigación-

Claudio: Fue asesinada por un mago llamado Flade –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada triste-

Lothor: Explícate –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una mirada seria-

Claudio: No me quiero acordar –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada llena de soledad-

Lothor: Vayan a sus casas a descansar –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una mirada seria-

Cheri: Si maestro –dijo la mujer peli verde que abrió su mochila y comenzó a sacar un libro blanco y lo puso en el tercer estante de un librero-

-Los tres magos salieron del gremio se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a sus casas-

 **(En la casa Ramírez)**

Jade: Mama, papa –dijo la niña peli verde que corrió hacia sus padres-

Cheri: Y Luke? –Pregunto la mujer peli verde que miro al joven peli negro-

Jose: Esta arriba dormido –dijo el joven peli negro que cerro sus ojos- Por cierto llegan tarde –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria- Ahí les deje comida –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

Mike: Gracias –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Jose: No es nada –dijo el joven peli negro todavía con una sonrisa-

 **(En la casa Jishin)**

Claudio: Niños llegue –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Claus: Papa –dijo el niño peli negro con una mirada de felicidad- Y mama? –Pregunto el niño peli negro con una mirada de preocupación-

Claudio: Esta muerta –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada llena de tristeza-

Terry: Es por eso que me salió esta marca –dijo el joven peli café que estaba parado en las escaleras y que se levantó la manga de su ropa-

Claudio: Esa es –dijo el god slayer de tierra impactado por lo que vio en el brazo de su hijo-

 **(En el gremio)**

-El maestro se había levantado de su silla y se acercó al librero y agarro el libro blanco que dejo la mujer peli verde y fue hacia su oficina y se encerró-

Lothor: Magia Perdida: Modificación de Memoria (Lots Magic: Memori no Henko) –pensó el maestro de Ala Negra impactado al ver el título del libro- Porque esa mujer traía ese libro –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra que comenzó a preocuparse por lo que podía suceder con ese libro-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	9. Amigos para siempre

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 9**

 _"Amigos para siempre"_

-Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la biblioteca y ningún mago se ha visto las caras-

 **(En la escuela)**

Terry: Jose –dijo el joven peli café con una sonrisa-

Jose: Terry –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

Profesora: Ustedes dos no viene por dos semanas y se ponen a platicar –dijo la maestra del salón molesta-

-Los dos amigos rieron y se fueron a sus asientos-

 **(En el gremio)**

-Un hombre peli negro entro por las puertas del gremio junto a una mujer peli verde-

Mike: Maestro ha pasado tiempo –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Lothor: Si y cómo están? –Pregunto el maestro con una mirada seria-

Cheri: Bien maestro –dijo la mujer peli verde con una sonrisa-

Mike: Ohhh! Claudio –dijo el mago de invocación que logro ver al god slayer de tierra-

Claudio: Mike hace tiempo que no te veo –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Mike: Lo mismo digo –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Cheri: Parece que ya superaste el incidente –dijo la mujer peli verde con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Pues claro tengo dos hijos en que pensar –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

 **(En la escuela)**

-Todos los alumnos se habían reunido atrás de la escuela por una razón en particular; una pelea entre dos niños-

Claus: Maldito –dijo un niño peli negro que golpeaba a otro niño peli negro-

*****: Claus –grito mientras levantaba su brazo y cerró su mano y le metió un fuerte golpe y el otro niño cayó al suelo-

Claus: Black –dijo el niño mientras se paraba del suelo y se lanzó hacia el otro niño peli negro-

Terry: Claus detente –dijo el joven peli café que separo a los dos niños- Black aléjate –dijo el joven peli café con una mirada seria-

Black: Hora de irnos –dijo el niño peli negro que comenzó a caminar hacia su salón y detrás del otros dos niños-

Jade: Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la niña peli verde que parecía preocupada-

Claus: Si –respondió el niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade: Gracias –dijo la niña peli verde sonrojada-

Claus: No es nada –dijo el niño peli negro también sonrojado-

Terry: Mocoso que es lo que pretendes? –Pregunto el joven peli café molesto y que le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su hermano-

Claus: Nada solo defendía Jade –respondió el niño peli negro que se molestó por el golpe que recibió que recibió de su hermano-

Jose: Oye Terry creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos por un momento –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa y que tomo rumbo hacia su salón-

Terry: Espera –dijo el joven peli café que camino también hacia su salón-

Claus: Jade te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño –dijo el niño peli negro con una mirada de determinación-

Jade: Claro –dijo la niña peli verde con una sonrisa-

Claus: Amigos para siempre –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa y que levanto el meñique-

Jade: Si –dijo la niña peli verde con una sonrisa y que también levanto el meñique-

-Los dos niños cruzaron meñiques y se pararon del suelo y se fueron a su salón-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus cometarios de que les parecio.**


	10. La verdad que sale a la luz

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 10**

 _"La verdad que sale a la luz"_

 **(En el gremio)**

Lothor: Hoy celebraremos por el regreso de nuestros 3 compañeros –dijo el maestro de ala negra con una sonrisa-

Todos: Si –gritaron todos los magos al mismo tiempo-

Lothor: Tengo un anuncio que darles –dijo el maestro de ala negra con una mirada seria-

 **(En la casa Ramirez)**

Terry: En verdad no hay problema –dijo el joven peli café con una mirada seria-

Jose: Claro que no –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

Jade: Siéntanse como en su casa –dijo la niña peli verde son una sonrisa-

Claus: Gracias –dijo el niño peli negro que agacho la cabeza-

Jose: Ustedes tres vayan a jugar Terry y yo haremos la cena –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria-

Terry: Pero no se cocinar –dijo el joven peli café con una mirada seria-

Jose: Yo ten seño –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa y que arrastro por el suelo al joven peli café-

-En la cocina-

Jose: Que es lo que ocultas? –Pregunto el joven peli negro con una mirada seria-

Terry: No oculto nada –dijo el joven peli café que cerro sus ojos-

Jose: No me engallas sé que comenzaste a faltar después de la muerte de tu madre –dijo el joven peli negro con la misma mirada-

Terry: Tu como sabes eso? –Pregunto el joven peli café impactado-

Jose: Porque a partir de ese día yo también comencé a faltar –dijo el joven peli negro que cerro sus ojos-

 **(En el gremio)**

Mike: Que tipo de anuncio dará Claudio? –pregunto el mago de invocación intrigado-

Claudio: No lose –dijo el god slayer de tierra que se dispuso a escuchar-

Lothor: Hay un libro que me encontré de quién es? –Pregunto el maestro de ala negra que levanto la mano y se logró ver un libro blanco-

Cheri: Es mio maestro lo estaba buscando –respondió la mujer peli verde con una sonrisa-

Lothor: Solo una pregunta más lo leíste? –Pregunto el maestro de ala negra con una sonrisa-

Cheri: Si –respondió la mujer peli verde con mucha confianza-

Lothor: Bien mátenla –dijo el maestro de ala negra con una mirada seria-

Mike: Cheri –grito el mago de invocación que se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia donde estaba su esposa pero fue detenido por un hombre peli blanco-

Ride: No te entrometas –dijo el hombre peli blanco que apareció frente al mago de invocación y que le metió un fuerte golpe en el estómago-

Mike: Ride tu –dijo el mago de invocación que cayó al suelo-

Kaito: Espada Sombra (Kage no Ken) –dijo el hombre peli negro que atravesó a la mujer peli verde-

-Unas horas más tarde el mago de invocación que había despertado se fue junto con el god slayer de tierra y enterraron a la mujer peli verde-

Mike: Me las pagaran muy caro –dijo el mago de invocación que se encontraba enojado-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	11. Los nuevos miembros

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 11**

 _"Los nuevos miembros"_

-Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Cheri-

 **(En el gremio)**

Claudio: Llegamos maestro –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Lothor: Como les fue? –Pregunto el maestro con una sonrisa-

Mike: Pan comido –respondió el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Lothor: Era de esperarse de los dos magos más fuertes de nuestro gremio –dijo el maestro con una mirada seria-

 **(En la casa Ramírez)**

Jose: Bien les deje comida ahí –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria-

Luke: Esta bien –dijo el niño peli verde que cerro sus ojos-

Jose: Donde esta Jade? –Pregunto el joven peli negro con una mirada seria-

Luke: Esta afuera con Claus –dijo el niño peli verde que vio un libro blanco y se paró y lo agarro-

Jose: Esta bien –dijo el joven peli negro que cerro sus ojos y salió por la puerta-

 **(En el gremio)**

Lothor: Necesitamos nuevos miembros –dijo el maestro con una mirada seria-

Mike y Claudio: Nosotros tenemos a dos candidatos –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo-

Lothor: Y dónde están? –Pregunto el maestro intrigado-

Mike: Son ellos dos que están parados ahí en la puerta –respondió el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Lothor: Ellos son? –Pregunto el maestro intrigado-

Mike: Uno de ellos es mi hijo –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claudio: Y el otro es mi hijo –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Jose y Terry: Nosotros somos los nuevos miembros es un placer conocerlo maestro –dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	12. Guerra entre miembros

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 12**

 _"Guerra entre miembros"_

Lothor: Bueno sean bienvenidos –dijo el maestro con una sonrisa-

Jose y Terry: Gracias maestro –dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo-

-Tres niños entraron corriendo al gremio y fueron reconocidos por el mago de invocación y el god slayer de tierra-

Mike: Jade, Luke que están haciendo aquí? –Pregunto el mago de invocación que miro al joven peli negro-

Claudio: Claus tú también que haces aquí? –Pregunto el god slayer de tierra que noto como miraba el mago de invocación a su hijo y que luego el voltio la mirada a su hijo-

Mike y Claudio: Ustedes dos en que estaban pensando en traerlos? –Preguntaron los dos magos molestos con sus propios hijos-

Jose y Terry: En nada lo sentimos –dijeron los dos magos que cerraron sus ojos-

-Los dos magos se miraron y luego sus piraron-

Mike: No importa –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-Unas horas más tarde todos regresaron a lo habitual pero el maestro noto algo que lo llamo la atención-

Lothor: Oye Kaito –hablo el maestro en voz baja para no llamar la atención-

Kaito: Que pasa maestro? –Pregunto el mago de sombras con una mirada seria-

Lothor: Vez ese libro? –Pregunto el maestro con una mirada seria-

Kaito: Si –dijo el mago de sombras que miro el libro con una mirada seria-

Lothor: Es el libro prohibido –dijo el maestro con una mirada enojada- Matemos a ese mocoso y recuperemos el libro –dijo el maestro con una mirada siniestra-

Kaito: El hijo de Mike –dijo el mago de sombras que tenía una mirada asesina en el niño peli verde-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Mike: Y bien Claus? –Pregunto el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

Claus: Si lo escuche todo y su objetivo es Luke –dijo el niño peli negro con una mirada seria-

Claudio: Déjenme a mi Lothor –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Mike: Entonces yo me ocupare de Kaito y Ride –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Jose y Terry: Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros miembros –dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa-

Claus: Entonces yo me encargare de proteger a Jade y Luke –dijo el niño peli negro con una mirada de determinación-

Mike: Cuento contigo –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claus: Si –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Kaito: Ride –hablo el mago de sombras con una mirada seria-

Ride: Si –dijo el mago de velocidad con una sonrisa-

Lothor: Prepárate –dijo el maestro que se acercó al mago de velocidad y le susurro algo-

-La cara del mago de velocidad cambio al enterarse de todo-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Claudio: Ahí vienen Mike –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Mike: Empecemos Jose, Terry detrás de nosotros –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

Jose y Terry: Si –dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo y con una mirada seria-

Mike: Necesita algo maestro? –Pregunto el mago de invocación con una sonrisa- Pero antes le presento a un amigo –dijo el mago de invocación dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

Lothor: Amigo –dijo el maestro intrigado-

Claudio: Si mi hijo Claus el dragón slayer –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

-La cara de los tres magos cambio por completo al escuchar la magia del niño peli café-

Claudio: Puño del Dios de Tierra (Chikyujin no Ken) –grito el god slayer de tierra que endureció su puño y le metió un fuerte golpe al maestro que salió disparado hacia afuera del gremio-

Mike: Empecemos la fiesta –dijo el mago de invocación que separo del suelo-Invocación: Bestia (Yobidashi: Bisuto) –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió y de ella salió una bestia del mismo tamaño que el mago de invocación-

Claudio y Mike: Esto es la guerra Ala Negra –gritaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	13. Por la sangre que fue derramada

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 13**

 _"Por la sangre que fue derramada"_

Kaito: Como te atreves Claudio –grito el mago de sombras molesto con el god slayer de tierra-

Mike: No te distraigas Kaito –dijo el mago de invocación que apareció en medio del mago de sombras y el mago de velocidad y los separo con un golpe que le proporcionó a cada uno- Yo seré su oponente Ride, Kaito –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-En las afueras del gremio-

Lothor: Maldito Claudio –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra que se estaba parando del suelo enojado-

Claudio: Que pasa maestro le dolió? –Pregunto el god slayer de tierra burlándose del maestro de Ala Negra-

Lothor: No te preocupes por mí –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra que cerro sus ojos- Te devolveré el favor –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una mirada seria-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Terry: Claus aléjate de aquí –dijo el joven peli café con una mirada seria-

Claus: Bien vengan Jade, Luke –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que salió corriendo y detrás de él los dos niños peli verdes-

Soldado1: Un par de mocosos –dijo un hombre peli café con una sonrisa- Por lo menos tenemos dos víctimas –dijo el hombre peli café que se lanzó hacia el joven peli café-

Soldado2: Si –dijo un hombre peli plateado con una sonrisa y que se lanzó hacia el joven peli negro-

Jose y Terry: Yo que ustedes no me subestimaría –dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa-

Jose: Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Tokage) –grito el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió detrás del joven peli negro y un lagarto salió de ella y salto y le metió un fuerte golpe con la cola al hombre peli plateado que salió disparado y cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Terry: Puño del Demonio de Tierra (Chikyuma no Ken) –grito el joven peli café con una sonrisa y que endureció su puño y le impacto un golpe en la cara al hombre peli café que también salió disparado y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Kairo: Ride encárgate de Mike yo iré por esos dos mocosos –dijo el mago de sombras con una mirada seria-

Mike: No te dejare –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y que se puso frente al mago de sombras-

Ride: Tu eres mi oponente Mike –dijo el mago de velocidad que se interpuso entre el mago de sombras y el mago de invocación-

-La cara del mago de invocación cambio por completo al ver que no podía igualar la velocidad de Ride-

Mike: Sera mejor que cuides tu espalda –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-El mago comenzó a voltear lentamente hacia atrás y para su sorpresa se encontraba la bestia invocada por Mike-

Mike: Acabalo bestia –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-El mago de velocidad recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros y luego cayó al suelo derrotado-

Mike: Uno menos –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa- Quedan dos –dijo el mago invocación con una mirada seria mirando a al mago de sombras y que este solo se dispuso a sonreír-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	14. Perdida

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

*Resumen*

-Mike y Claudio hartos por la forma en que actuaba el maestro Lothor decidieron iniciar una guerra entre miembros y terminar con Ala Negra-

 **Capítulo 14**

 _"Perdida"_

 **(En el gremio)**

Kaito: Ride –dijo el mago de sombras con una mirada seria y llena de tranquilidad-

Mike: Sigues tu Kaito –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Kaito: Estoy listo Mike –dijo el mago de sombras con una sonrisa y que tomo pose de pelea-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Lothor: Espada de Hojas (Kenba) –grito el maestro de Ala Negra que creo una espada con puras hojas-

Claudio: Oz del Dios de la Tierra (Chikyujin no Onsu) –grito el god slayer de tierra que junto sus manos creo una oz al momento de separarlas-

-La oz choco con la espada de hojas ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo y como era de noche no se pudo ver nada, el humo comenzó a dispersarse y los dos magos seguían de pie-

Lothor: Nada mal Claudio –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra que parecía divertirse peleando con el god slayer de tierra-

Claudio: Lo mismo digo Lothor –dijo el god slayer de tierra que también parecía divertirse con el maestro de Ala Negra-

Lohtor: Torrente de Hojas (Torenteshito) –grito el maestro de Ala Negra que junto sus manos y lanzo un torrente hecho de puras hojas de sus manos-

Claudio: Bramido del Dios de la Tierra (Chikyujin no Dogo) –grito el god slayer de tierra que lanzo un torrente de tierra de su boca-

-Los dos torrentes impactaron logrando que se abriera otra cortina de humo, mientras tanto adentro del gremio la batalla del mago de invocación y el mago de sombras dio inicio-

Kaito: Trampa Sombra (Shadou Torappu) –grito el mago de sombras que extendió su sombra y atrapo al mago de invocación que no se podía mover-

Kaito: Mike si hubieras hecho esto más fácil esto no hubiera pasado –dijo el mago de sombras que comenzaba acercarse al mago de invocación con malas intenciones- Espada de Sombras (Kage no Ken) –grito el mago de sombras que creo una espada negra y que estaba dispuesto a matar al mago de invocación pero fue detenido por la bestia- Tu –dijo el mago de sombras que se volvió una sombra para alejarse de la bestia invocada por Mike-

Mike: Nada mal verdad –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa de orgullo-

-En otra parte del gremio-

-Dos jóvenes se encontraba peleando con otros magos que no parecían fuertes-

Jose: Maldición estos tipos me aburren –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba aburrido de pelear con estos magos débiles-

Terry: Tienes razón Jose –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que también estaba aburrido de pelear con magos tan débiles-

Jose: Entonces –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa llena de determinación-

Terry: Terminemos –dijo el devil slayer de tierra también con una sonrisa llena de determinación-

Jose y Terry: Con ellos –dijeron los dos magos que apretaron sus puños y los magos del gremio Ala Negra comenzaron a sudar por el miedo-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Lohtor: No cabe duda que en verdad se hicieron fuertes pero si no te importa le pondré fin a esto –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una sonrisa llena de confianza-

Claudio: Venga con todo lo que tenga –dijo el god slayer de tierra con una sonrisa y que tomo pose de pelea-

Lothor: Hoja Bumerang (Bumeranshito) –grito el maestro de Ala Negra que lanzó una hoja en curvada-

Claudio: Fallaste –dijo el god slayer de tierra que esquivo la hoja con tanta facilidad-

Lothor: Tú crees –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una sonrisa-

-La cara del god slayer de tierra cambio al ver que la hoja regresaba hacia él y no pudo esquivarlo y fue atravesado por la hoja-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Kaito: Maldito Mike –dijo el mago de sombras que estaba cansado de pelear con la bestia invocada-

-Unos paso comenzaron a escucharse y todos se sorprendieron al ver al maestro de Ala Negra de pie-

Lohtor: Ahora quien sigue –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una mirada seria y un tono de voz seria-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gusta déjenme sus comentarios de que le pareció.**


	15. La estrategia de Mike

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 15**

 _"La estrategia de Mike"_

Mike: Si tú estas aquí significa que –dijo el mago de invocación impactado al ver al maestro del gremio oscuro Ala Negra que entro otra vez al gremio sin muchas heridas-

Lothor: Si yo mate a Claudio –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una sonrisa y que consiguió hacer enojar al devil slayer de tierra y al mago de invocación que se les comenzó a notar venas en su cabeza por la ira que sentían hacia el maestro del gremio oscuro-

Terry: Maldito –grito el devil slayer de tierra que se lanzó hacia el maestro de Ala Negra pero fue detenido del brazo por el mago de invocación que tenía una mirada seria-

Mike: No intentes algo imprudente –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y que sostenía el brazo del devil slayer de tierra que se había lanzado hacia el maestro de Ala Negra-

Lothor: Kaito ve tras esos mocosos –dijo el maestro del gremio oscuro Ala Negra que tenía su mirada fija en el mago de invocación y en el god slayer de tierra-

Mike: Jose no permitas que se acerque a tus hermanos y ni a Claus –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y fija en el maestro de Ala Negra y después miro al devil slayer de tierra- Escucha Terry quieres vengar a tu padre? –Pregunto el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y que ya sabía cuál iba ser la respuesta del devil slayer de tierra-

Terry: Si hasta mi último aliento –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que tenía una mirada asesina puesta en el maestro del gremio oscuro Ala Negra que este se dispuso solo a sonreír-

Mike: Entonces iremos con todo –dijo el mago de invocación que se agacho y comenzó a escribir algo y después que termino se puso nuevamente de pie- Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Tokage) –grito el mago de invocación con una sonrisa una cortina de humo del tamaño del mago de invocación se abrió y una especie de lagarto para en dos patas y que tenía una espada comenzó a salir de la cortina de humo-

Lothor: Vengan –dijo el maestro del gremio oscuro Ala Negra con un tono de superioridad hacia los dos magos con los que estaba a punto de enfrentar-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Jose: No perderé mi tiempo –dijo el joven mago de invocación que perseguía al mago de sombras y termino deteniéndose y se agacho y comenzó a escribir algo en el suelo- Bien es hora de que prueben mi poder –dijo el mago de invocación que se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa- Invocación: Jose (Yobidashi: Hose) –dijo el joven mago de invocación con una mirada seria y una cortina de humo del tamaño de él se abrió y de ella comenzó a salir un joven peli negro no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Terry: Furia del demonio de la Tierra (Chikyuma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que expulso una bocanada de tierra de su boca-

Lagarto: Bola Espectral (Supekutoraruboru) –grito el lagarto invocado que lanzo una bola negra de su boca-

Lothor: Torrente de Hojas (torenteshito) –grito el maestro de Ala Negra que junto sus manos y lanzo un torrente de puras hojas que comenzaron a salir de sus manos-

-Las tres magias impactaron entre si ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Mike: Es hora de utilizar mi estrategia –dijo el mago de invocación que se agacho y comenzó a escribir algo en el suelo y que después se ocultó- Invocación: Mike (Yobidashi: Maiku) –dijo el mago de invocación que hablo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara y una cortina de humo se abrió y de ella salió el mago de invocación que no fue notado por nadie que era una invocación- Bien hora de ir tras Kaito –dijo el mago de invocación original que dejo el campo de batalla y se adentró más al gremio en busca de sus hijos-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	16. El poder liberado

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 16**

 _"El poder liberado"_

 **(En alguna parte del gremio)**

Jose: Ahora hay otro igual que yo –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y comenzó a pensar en algún plan- Bien ve con mis hermanos –dijo el mago de invocación a la invocación de sí mismo que esta solo asintió con la cabeza y corrió en busca de los hermanos del mago de invocación-

 **(En otra parte del gremio)**

Terry: Terminemos con esto Mike-san –dijo el devil slayer de tierra con una sonrisa y dispuesto a lanzar su mejor hechizo-

Mike: Por supuesto –dijo el mago de invocación invocado con una sonrisa-

Lagarto: Bola Espectral (Supekutoraruboru) –grito el lagarto invocado que lanzo una bola negra de su boca-

Terry: Furia del Demonio de la Tierra (Chikyuma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de tierra que expulso una bocanada de tierra de su boca-

Lothor: Otra vez eso –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra con una sonrisa- Torrente de Hojas (Torenteshito) –grito el maestro de Ala Negra que junto sus manos y lanzo un torrente de hojas-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió por el choque de las magias de los tres magos que se encontraba en pleno combate, el maestro de Ala Negra estaba listo para atacar peo se puso alerta al ver que alguien o algo estaba detrás de el-

Lothor: Imposible –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra impactado al ver a la bestia invocada de Mike detrás de el-

Bestia: Golpe de Garra (Taronsutoraiku) –grito la bestia invocada por Mike que atravesó al maestro de Ala Negra con sus garras y después las saco para comenzar a tirar la sangre de Lothor-

Lothor: Creo que este es mi final –dijo el maestro de Ala Negra que comenzó a caer al suelo con un agujero en su estómago-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Jose: Oigan Jade, Luke –grito el mago de invocación que logro ver a sus hermanos y que estos se detuvieron para esperar a su hermano mayor que llego con ellos-

Jade: Jose-Ni –dijo la niña peli verde con una sonrisa pues se sentía segura con su hermano mayor-

Jose: Donde esta Claus? –Pregunto el mago de invocación intrigado por la ausencia del dragón slayer de tierra-

Jade: Bueno lo que paso –dijo la niña peli verde que agacho la cabeza y acto que preocupo al mago de invocación-

 **Pov de Jade**

Claus: Son demasiados soldados –me dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se encontraba peleando por mí y mi hermanito Luke- Se me ocurrió algo –me dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que comenzó a correr y que nosotros lo comenzamos a seguir-

Jade: Que cosa? –Pregunte curiosa mientras miraba al dragón slayer de tierra mientras corría y este solo voltio la mirada y me sonrió-

Claus: Adelántense yo los distraeré –nos dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que nos sonreía y que se detuvo para hacerles frente a los soldados de Ala Negra-

Jade: Pero –dije yo con una mirada de preocupación y tristeza y después cerré los ojos- Bien ten cuidado –dije yo con una sonrisa y que comencé a correr junto a Luke-

Claus: Bien vengan por mi tontos –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que corrió hacia otra dirección distinta a la de nosotros-

 **Fin del Pov de Jade**

Jose: Ya veo –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y mirando el techo del gremio oscuro- No cabe duda Claus se preocupa por mi hermana –pensó el mago de invocación que seguía mirando el techo y después se alarmo al escuchar algo-

Kaito: Al fin los encontré –dijo el mago de sombras con una sonrisa malvada mientras que el mago de invocación miraba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba una habitación segura-

Jose: Entremos rápido a la habitación –dijo el mago de invocación que abrió una puerta que estaba a su derecha y la abrió y los tres hermanos entraron a esconderse del mago de las sombras-

Kaito: No se podrán esconder para siempre –dijo el mago de sombras que comenzó acercarse a la puerta-

Mike: Aléjate de ellos –dijo el mago de invocación enojado con el mago de sombras por lo que había pasado anterior mente-

Kaito: No me digas que estas aquí para detenerme –dijo el mago de sombras con un tono de burla hacia el mago de invocación-

Mike: Si –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y se agacho a escribir algo- Invocación: Claudio (Yobidashi: Kuraudio) –dijo el mago de invocación que se había levantado del suelo y una cortina de humo se abrió y de ella salió el god slayer de tierra-

Kaito: Bien iré con todo –dijo el mago de sombras que desapareció y luego apareció detrás del mago de invocación- Espada de Sombras (Kage no Ken) –dijo el mago de sombras que creo una espada negra y que atravesó al mago de invocación que cayó al suelo-

-El mago de sombras comenzó acercarse a la puerta y cuando separo ahí la abrió y vio a los tres hermanos con miedo-

Kaito: Todo termino no les hare daño –dijo el mago de sombras con una sonrisa falsa puesto estaba decidido a matarlos-

Luke: Y too-san? –Pregunto el niño peli verde que estaba a punto de llorar-

Kaito: Esta muerto –dijo el mago de sombras que se lanzó hacia los tres hermanos-

-El niño peli verde comenzó a llorar fuerte e inconscientemente comenzó a brillar cosa que alarmo al mago de sombras-

Kaito: Esto es –dijo el mago de sombras que no podía moverse ya que se podía sentir un gran poder mágico saliendo del niño peli verde-

-Una onda de luz se expandió por toda la habitación y de repente el gremio exploto y uno de los tres hermanos desapareció mientras que los otros dos cayeron al suelo inconscientes junto al mago de sombras-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentario de que les parecio.**


	17. Aquellos que llegan de las sombras

Memorias

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el último capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Capítulo 17**

 _"Aquellos que llegan de las sombras"_

-El humo que salía del gremio debido a las explosiones era demasiado tenso ya que los magos sobrevivientes no podían ver por el humo, una nave llego y de ella se podía ver un hombre peli rojo mirando hacia bajo-

*******: Vayan mis cuervos –dijo un hombre peli rojo con la fe de encontrar sobrevivientes en el destrozado gremio oscuro Ala Negra-

-Siete personas bajaron de la nave y se adentraron al destrozado gremio en busca de sobrevivientes para ponerlos en su gremio, la nave fue notada por dos magos que se apresuraron en buscar una salida-

Terry: Tengo que salir de aquí –dijo el devil slayer de tierra que salió por una pared que estaba derrumbada-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Jose: Bien hora de sacarlos ya que tenemos intrusos –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y que cargo a dos niños peli verdes y que salió del gremio por una pared derrumbada-

-En otra parte del gremio-

Claus: Tengo que encontrar a los demás –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que comenzó a correr en busca de su hermano y sus amigos hasta que choco con alguien-

****: Ohhh! Encontré un sobreviviente –dijo una joven de cabellera roja y que vestía ropa roja y que tomo del brazo al dragón slayer de tierra-

*******: Oye Ruby ya es hora de irnos –dijo un joven peli azul con una sonrisa y n que noto al dragón slayer de tierra-

Ruby: Si Sephiro –dijo la joven peli roja que se reunió con otras cinco personas y que una luz los apunto y comenzaron a subir a la nave-

-A las afueras del gremio-

Terry: Donde esta Claus? –pensó el devil slayer de tierra que miro hacia arriba y noto como se llevaban a su hermano- NOOOO –grito el devil slayer de tierra llorando-

 **(Seis años después)**

-En un pueblo muy conocido por la pesca un hombre peli negro caminaba junto a una joven de cabellera verde y un niño peli verde, no eran nada más ni nada menos que los hermanos Ramírez-

Jose: Bien buscare un lugar para pasar la noche –dijo el hombre peli negro con una mirada seria y que dejo a sus hermanos-

Jade y Luke: Si –dijeron la joven y el niño peli verde con una sonrisa y en fe en su hermano-

-Los dos hermanos peli verdes se separaron para explorar el pueblo pero lo que no sabían es que sus vidas cambiarían al conocer tres magos de cierto gremio-

 **Bueno lectores este fue el último capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


End file.
